


Summer's Over

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back to school after the summer holidays, it's more than a little awkward to find out your best friend has gotten a tan, some muscles and well... hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



"Don’t miss me too much guys!" Mitch yells as he gets into the taxi. He’s off home to New Zealand for the summer, it’s been six months since he was home last and as much as he tries to hide it, Alex knows that he misses home. They’re all waving as he pulls away, Alex even blows him a kiss, jokingly, of course.

"By the time you guys get back, I’ll be able to pick you up from the airport!" Alex says; he’s been learning to drive for a while now. He failed his test at Easter but he’s got it booked again for over the summer and he’s sure that he’s going to pass this time.

Kevin and Stoffel are also waiting on a taxi to take them to the airport. Since home for them means Europe, Denmark and Belgium respectively, they’re not going to the same airport as Mitch. Alex waves goodbye before heading back into the dorms, his parents are coming to get him tonight. Kevin and Stoffel are jammed into the back of the taxi with all their bags, forcing Kevin to sit almost on top of Stoffel, holding his knee tight every time they go round a corner.

Once they get to the airport there’s all the fuss of check-in but once that’s done they have time to kill before their flights depart. Kevin thinks of all the things he wants to say to Stoffel; I’ll miss you, I wish we could spend the summer together, I really like you. He takes a deep breath as Stoffel returns with two cups of coffee. Kevin’s slowly sipping at the sweet, milky drink so that he can’t say anything embarrassing. They end up chatting about movies, Stoffel’s film tastes are much more violent than his but he’s happy just to listen to him talk, his soft voice makes everything sound fascinating.

The squawk of the airport speakers announce; _Flight 180 for Brussels is now boarding at Gate 9_.

Stoffel grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder before giving Kevin a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off to his gate. He leaves Kevin standing, staring into space, running his fingers over where Stoffel’s lips had touched his cheek. Kevin’s so preoccupied with thoughts of Stoffel that he almost misses the announcement for his flight, and he makes the gate with just minutes to spare. As he sits on the plane, he’s already wondering how soon he can text Stoffel without it seeming weird.

*****

Alex hears the familiar Skype ringtone, that bubbly chirp, and launches himself across the room to get his laptop. He’s taken to leaving it on all the time, on the off chance that Mitch might call, as Mitch is the only one he knows that would bother to call him over the summer.

The connection’s so bad that they end up switching the video off, but Alex can hear the cheeky grin Mitch has as he’s telling him all about how he’s been goofing around with his friends and eating as much good chocolate as he can while he’s home.

"So, long story short, I lost a bet and…" Mitch pauses as a little icon pops up at the bottom of Alex’s screen to say that Mitch has sent him something. It’s a photo, of him on a beach, in shorts, a collar and leash, while holding a tennis ball in his mouth. Alex gasps and it’s so loud that Mitch hears it and takes it as a cue to carry on talking. "I had to spend all day like that!" Mitch squeaks.

"Your friends are so cruel!" Alex says, while mentally thanking every one of Mitch’s friends that encouraged him to do this. He saves the photo to his computer, just as a reminder, he tells himself.

"It’s a shame you missed it, ace," Mitch says, and the word ‘ace’ sends a spark of lust through Alex’s body. He’s glad the camera is switched off so that Mitch can’t see him blush.

"You’d only have to say the word and I’d get on a plane," Alex says, it was meant to sound funny but it comes out all needy and longing. There’s no response from Mitch and Alex starts to panic that he’s said the wrong thing, scared him off, but then there’s a crackle on the line. Garbled syllables and noise before the call disconnects.

Alex slinks back to bed, frustrated by the way his conversation with Mitch ended, trying to work out what he could have said differently when his phone buzzes.

_Sweet dreams ace!_

It must be nearly lunchtime in New Zealand. Alex smiles at his phone as he drifts off to sleep, wondering what Mitch would be up to today.

*****

_I’m so bored, how’s your holiday? K_

He’s been looking for an excuse to text Stoffel, but he hasn’t really done anything with his holiday yet. Most of the people he used to know have got jobs, moved away, every year when he comes home from boarding school there’s a few less people to hang out with but this year there’s no-one. He’s just been watching movies and visiting relatives. He’s not expecting a reply straight away but after a few hours he’s sure that Stoffel must be too busy for him.

**I’ve been left looking after my little cousins. If I have to watch Frozen one more time I’ll go crazy!**

_Let it go!_

**Ha ha ha. You’re so funny. Having fun at home?**

_I know :) All I’m doing is visiting relatives. Who keep pinching my cheeks and saying how cute I am. It’s just awful._

**I’ll swap with you if you like. You can look after five little children and watch Disney films!**

Kevin wants to get on a train and show up on his doorstep, but he knows that would be odd. Definitely beyond the bounds of their friendship, they’re more the hanging out at weekends rather than the staying up late chatting kind of friends. Not that he'd say no if Stoffel wanted to talk at 3 a.m. or anytime, ever.

 **Didn't think so!** Stoffel's reply comes through while Kevin's still trying to think of something cute to reply with.

 _Maybe next summer!_ Kevin presses send and immediately regrets it. Just as the feeling of dread is spreading throughout his body his phone buzzes.

**Deal! We're off to the beach now… Enjoy your day! Stoff**

Kevin relaxes, he's grinning at his phone and he can't wait to be back at school.

*****

"What do you think of the car?" Alex asks, he’s passed his test and managed to convince his parents that having a car while still at school would be a good idea. It’s the car his older sister used for a few years until she finished University and got her own car.

"It’s nice," Kevin says appreciatively. The car is a fairly average car, average size, painted an average dark blue colour. He's a little bit jealous, he's not quite seventeen yet and although he's been allowed to drive cars off the road he's still not old enough to get his drivers licence. "Thanks for picking me up," he adds, but his minds already preoccupied with the thought of seeing Stoffel again.

Alex tells him all about his holiday, what he got up to with friends and Kevin feels a little bit left out, everyone seems to have had fun on their holiday apart from him. But he doesn't mind, that's all going to change now, he's got his friends back and he doesn't have to go home until Christmas.

As they're walking back into the dorms, Alex helping with the bags, they spot Mitch on his way out for a run. Topless. They both freeze in shock, he was always attractive, but now he's ridiculously good looking. A mass of nicely toned muscles and perfectly bronzed skin, slick with sweat and a mischievous smile just to top it all off, Mitch looks like a god. Kevin wolf-whistles because he knows it'll get a rise out of Mitch, but Alex nudges him and when he looks up he can see that Alex is blushing in embarrassment.

"Glad to have you back, ace!" Mitch yells as he jogs on past. Alex stammers a few words but they come out as a mumble.

Kevin sniggers and Alex ends up shouting, "Missed you too!" only for Mitch to look back and wink, which sends Alex hurrying into the dorms. Once they're in Kevin's room, Alex sits on his bed while Kevin unpacks.

"Your crush is showing," Kevin jests, "but Mitch has got seriously hot!"

"It's just a bit of fun between mates," Alex says but Kevin knows that he's lying, probably to himself more than anyone. He knows this because it's exactly what he tells himself about Stoffel, even though all but the blind can see he's got a crush on him. As though he's a mind reader Alex adds, "So when's Stoffel coming back?"

"Late tonight, he said he'd just get a taxi though," Kevin adds, there's technically a curfew for when they're meant to be in their dorms, although given that it's an all-boys boarding school he's not sure why they bother.

"Hey sexy," Mitch calls from the doorway. Alex freezes but from the way he's sweating and panting he can't have been there long.

"I love it when you're sweaty," Alex retorts, back to joking with the guys mode. His little chat with Kevin has pushed his crush down even further.

"I'm going to get a shower, then food?" Mitch says and he winks at Alex before wandering off with a grin on his face. Alex is left with a similarly silly grin from thinking about Mitch in the shower.

The grim reality of being back at school is brought home by the food. It's edible, just, but it's nothing compared to the home cooked meals and fast food that they've enjoyed all summer.

Kevin feels like a third wheel as Alex and Mitch flirt, sorry chat, while they eat. If he hears the word 'ace' one more time he's going to make his excuses and leave them to it.

"I've missed you, ace!" Mitch says, and Kevin says that he's tired from travelling and heads to bed. He wonders how long it'll take for Alex and Mitch to realise that they're perfect for each other.

*****

There's an alarm blaring, lights automatically flash on, it takes Kevin a minute for his eyes to adjust and his brain to comprehend what's going on. They're so used to the fire alarm going off that no-one hurries, he finds the time to put on his shoes and grab a hoodie to pull over his pyjamas, even though summer's not quite finished it's still cold once the sun has set.

Kevin's shuffling down to the area at the front of the dorm building. Garden is too grand a word for some grass that's dying in places and a couple of bushes. Kevin glances around for any sign of Alex and Mitch, they're probably still finding their shoes when he sees a familiar face.

What he's not expecting is to see them in their boxers, even though they're meant to wear pyjamas at night, for exactly this reason. There's a hint of tan, nothing compared to Mitch's but much more than Kevin's own pale white skin that burns so easily. And he's filled out, where he used to be lanky there's muscle now, even a substantial six-pack lurking under all that smooth tanned skin. His arms are nicely toned and it puts Kevin's brain into overdrive, until he sees Stoffel shiver with the cool night air.

Kevin hurries over to him and hands him the hoodie he was wearing, warmed by his body and Stoffel thanks him before slipping into it with a gracefulness that makes him look like a model at a photo shoot. He's trying not to stare but failing and he hopes that Stoffel won't notice. It is late after all.

"How was your trip back?" Kevin asks, trying to force his mind not to think of how nice it would be to feel all those muscles pressed up against him.

"Not bad. It was starting to get a bit dull at home. So I'm glad to be back," Stoffel says with a smile. "How about you? Survive the boredom of dullest Denmark?"

"Yeah, glad to be back now though," and Kevin never thought that he'd be saying that but it's true, all his friends are here and most important of all, Stoffel's here.

"Did you miss me?" Stoffel says cheekily. Kevin's amazed he can be so brazen when he's standing outside in nothing but a hoodie and his boxers. And yet just those words have his heart racing.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't miss you?" Kevin says while nudging Stoffel. He shivers again and Kevin ends up hugging him and rubbing him in that way that people do when they're trying to keep warm. "Anyway, who else is going to make me watch all those gory movies?" Kevin mocks, they may not be quite his thing but he watched a lot of them over the summer, all recommended by Stoffel and he actually quite enjoyed some of them. Stoffel laughs and yawns at the same time, it's an odd thing to see and Kevin lets him just curl in.

"Ah, there you two are," the dorm master says, "you can go back in now". He looks at them cuddled together half asleep and adds, "To your own rooms," with that dark humour that makes teachers think that they're funny, when actually it just comes off as patronising, or worse still homophobic.

*****

"Hey beautiful, you ready to go for a run?" Mitch asks, he didn't even knock before entering Alex's room but they've been friends for so long Alex is sure that nothing would surprise Mitch.

"Yeah, I just need to put some sunscreen on. Some of us aren't as lucky as you," Alex says, taking in all the tanned skin poking out from under the perfectly white t-shirt and shorts. Although at least he's got a shirt on, Alex is not sure that he could keep up his friendly joking personality and watch Mitch's abs dance as he runs.

"I'll help you with your sunscreen," Mitch smirks before finding the bottle by the sink and squeezing it into his hands.

"Any excuse to put your hands on me," Alex replies with what he hopes is equally playful joking, that's not flirting, just guys being guys.

"You know you love it," Mitch purrs as he's slathering on the sunscreen. Alex's shorts are quite short and Mitch's hands are higher on his thighs than he'd want them to be when Mitch is also eye-level with his crotch. Alex wants to run his hands through Mitch's hair, but then he's standing up and saying, "Let's go sexy!"

They're jogging around the edge of the campus when Alex starts to pull away from Mitch, forcing himself to run faster and faster until he's on the edge of dizziness, spots clouding his vision with every stride. When he reaches the next mile marker he rests until Mitch catches up.

"I love it when you’re sweaty ace!" Mitch calls. Alex knows he’s just playing but every time Mitch says it he pictures them lying together after making love, panting and slick with sweat and then hearing Mitch whisper that in his ear. There's a pain as his cock is trapped in his shorts and he has to jog awkwardly until his thoughts calm down and it returns to its resting state. He's just glad that Mitch is alongside him.

*****

It's just the two of them in the little recess with seats, it's normal use is for the swim team when they're taking part in competitions, there's another three for visiting teams. They're waiting for their turn on the diving board and watching as Mitch walks out in the skimpiest of swimming shorts, everyone else tends to wear long trunks but not Mitch. He's got really hot over the summer and he knows it; he's perfectly tanned and each muscle ripples as he moves before gracefully diving into the pool. 

"I wish I'd got hot over the summer," Kevin mopes, everyone else seems to be growing up, getting buff and he's still short and skinny.

"But you're cute!" Stoffel says while pinching one of Kevin's cheeks.

"I don't want to be cute!" Kevin says as he bats Stoffel away. Stoffel's hand drops onto Kevin's shoulder but remains there.

"I think you're sexy," Stoffel whispers into his ear. Kevin can feel the warmth of his face, feel himself blushing but he really hopes that it's hidden in the darkness. He's aware that Stoffel's face is hovering nearby, just a few inches and their lips could be touching, kissing, together.

"Vandoorne! You're up!" the PE teacher screams and Stoffel scurries off to the diving board. Kevin curses the fact that he was thinking about Stoffel like that, there's no way that Stoffel's interested in him, now that he's all hot and tanned. But Kevin's also got other things to think about, like how to hide a hard on in swim trunks…

*****

"Hi ace," Mitch calls as he wanders into Alex's room, "can you help with my biology homework?"

"Sure, what topic are you on?" Alex asks, he took biology last year and he's doing advanced biology this year so it's only natural that Mitch would come to him for help.

"Six," Mitch says and Alex's breathing quickens. Six is sexual reproduction, he's not sure he can talk Mitch through it without getting all flustered. Mitch closes the door and comes to lie next to Alex on the bed. "So can you help me ace?" he asks and there's something in his tone of voice that makes Alex feel squishy inside. He just wants to lean over and kiss him.

"Uh, yeah," Alex says, his usual joking, which is really flirting, completely forgotten.

Mitch opens the textbook to _that_ page, the one detailing all the bits of the penis before making sure that he's as close to Alex as he can get without lying on top of him.

"What’s wrong ace?" Mitch asks when Alex flinches at his touch. He wants to turn it into a joke but he can't bear the torture of being close to him anymore. Mitch puts the textbook down and he's got a huge grin on his face. "You know I think I'd learn better by actually doing it," Mitch whispers and it takes Alex a minute to work out what he's referring to. Mitch's hand is wandering down to play with the drawstring that's keeping his pyjama bottoms up.

"Oh," is all Alex manages to say in a breathless gasp before Mitch is kissing him. Mitch's plump lips feel delightful pressed against his; it feels like they're the only two people in the world and that this is all that matters. The simple pleasure of being wanted, adored, is a rush and combined with the feeling of intimacy leaves Alex moaning quietly as Mitch's hands ruffle his hair, tilting his head so that their mouths fit together perfectly. Alex brings a hand up to stroke Mitch's perfect cheeks, deepening the kiss until they're breathless, fingers intertwined as though they never want to be separated again.

There's more unhurried kisses, until Alex yawns and curls around Mitch. "Sweet dreams sexy," he whispers as he drifts off to sleep, content to have Mitch close by.

"I love you, ace," Mitch whispers quietly. He's wrapped in Alex's long arms that look ghostly white against his golden skin and he falls asleep in a haze of warm fuzzy feelings, 

*****

Kevin's half asleep when he feels like there's someone in his room. He's about to turn over and try to get back to sleep, dismissing it as just one of those stirrings in the night, as the bed begins to dip under the weight of someone. He's just about to scream when a soft voice says, "Shh, I just wanted to give you your birthday present". Stoffel's familiar voice being whispered against his ear is arousing and he's glad that it's a thick duvet covering him.

"Seventeen, how does it feel?" Stoffel says with a snort. He's trying not to make too much sound as they'll both get in a lot of trouble if they're up after curfew. It'll be worse for Stoffel since he's not in his own room.

Kevin gropes around for the little lamp by his bed and its weak bulb gives the room an ominous glow. Stoffel slides under the duvet with him and Kevin has to make sure that certain parts of him are kept well away from Stoffel.

There's a creak outside the door and both of them freeze, terrified that they'll be found out, but the footsteps fade and then all they can hear is the sound of them breathing. "You should go," Kevin whispers, it's barely audible even though he's only inches from Stoffel's ear.

"Don't you want your birthday present?" Stoffel whispers. His breath warm on Kevin's ear, before soft lips are kissing at the side of Kevin's neck. He gasps with the shock of it, he's pictured this a thousand times but he never imagined that it would actually happen. Stoffel's hand is caressing his cheek, moving his head so that their lips meet and it's electrifying, like being out in a thunderstorm when there's the crackle of static energy in the air. Kevin's overcome with how good it feels to have Stoffel's lips against his, each little gasp that accompanies the tender kiss only makes Kevin want more, and more, until they're both breathless and wrapped up in each other's arms.

"That was an amazing birthday present," Kevin sighs, his head pressed into Stoffel's chest, listening to his heart beat as it lulls him to sleep.

Kevin wakes up with Stoffel sleeping beside him. It's still dark outside and his gentle snoring stops when Kevin strokes the side of his face, before curling around him and going back to sleep.

When he wakes again, Stoffel's already up and is handing him a small, neatly wrapped, gift. Kevin gives him a quick kiss before tearing into the paper to reveal a very thoughtful gift. "Thank you," he beams and Stoffel gives him another kiss, this one a little more forceful, more passionate.

"You said you were thinking about tattoos and…" Stoffel stops to admire the look of happiness on Kevin's face before continuing, "they're what they use in the movies for temporary tattoos. I thought you could try some designs out," he adds. There's more kisses and hugs as Kevin tries to show his gratitude for the perfect present.

Many of their weekends are spent drawing on intricate designs, in between frantic make out sessions and movie marathons, so that when Kevin finally turns eighteen he knows exactly what tattoos he wants. And Stoffel is there to hold his hand through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
